In Memoria
by xBaskerville
Summary: Les questions que l'on se pose ont parfois des réponses immédiates. Mais certaines mérites plus de recherches et de finesses.


Bonjour chers amis dragonniers de Berk !

Bien que je connaisse _How To Train Your Dragon_ depuis 2012, je suis toute nouvelle sur ce fandom. J'ai beaucoup hésité à me lancer dans une histoire, jusqu'à aujourd'hui ! (Si j'en mets de côté le OS _Alphas_ en cross-over avec _Bilbo le Hobbit_)

Enfin, vous n'êtes pas vraiment sur une histoire à plusieurs chapitres. Non, mais plutôt sur un recueil de OneShot, qui, jusque là, n'ont aucun lien entre eux. Celui, d'ouverture, est le seul ayant été totalement finis, et relus à mainte reprise avant sa publication. (J'espère qu'il ne reste pas trop-trop de fautes …)

Ils n'auront, normalement, aucun lien entre eux. Si c'est le cas, il y aura une indication. Il n'y a pas forcément d'impact avec l'histoire des films (je n'ai pour le moment, pas eu la chance de lire tous les livres de Cressida Cowell).

À vous de voir si _Cicatrice_ se passe pendant le second film ou s'il se déroule après.

En dernière petites informations, j'utilise les prénoms originaux, ceux anglais. Car à cause de _Riders of Berk_ et _Defenders of Berk_, je m'y suis habituée.

Pour ne pas te perdre, voici les prénoms (je ferais cette même liste selon les petites histoires, en ajoutant les prénoms) :

- Hiccup = Harold.

- Touthless = Krokmou.

- Gobber = Gueulfor.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Cicatrice**

Marque blanche sur son menton.

Empreinte liée à lui dans la vie et dans la mort.

Sceau d'un possible combat passé dont il ne possédait aucun souvenir. Pas même de la douleur l'ayant traversée lorsque la peau se scinda en deux. Cette cicatrice-là, banale, devenant de plus en plus invisible avec le temps, camouflait une partie de sa vie.

Enfant, Hiccup se réconfortait comme il le pouvait avec cela.

Au moins, il était l'unique petit viking ayant d'ors et déjà une cicatrice à exhiber au contraire des morveux de son âge !

- Papa ?

- Hum ?

- Pourquoi j'ai ça, _là_ ? questionnait-il souvent, pointant son menton

Son père, fier viking de son état observait un moment le visage maigre de son fils unique. Silencieux à long moment, ses yeux fixaient sans siller le fin trait blanc avec tristesse et amertume. Hiccup le savait, son père connaissait le pourquoi du comment. Parce qu'un père, ça sait tout.

Mais l'homme roux finissait par détourner le regard, ses mains se serrant dans ses paumes et ressemblant à d'énormes palourdes. Parfois, ça lui arriver de briser en deux quelques choses, comme une poutre, un malheureux vase, la table de la cuisine aussi... Ou alors, il se détournait de son enfant.

- Va t'entrainer avec ta hache et ton épée Fils ! C'est plus important.

Adolescent, la marque ne se voyait que trop peu. Elle ne pouvait plus représenter grand chose. Elle attisait juste les moqueries.  
Après tout, Hiccup s'était vu confier au forgeron, tandis que les autres vikings de son âge, avaient le droit de partir çà et là durant les raids de dragons. Ils avaient des choses à faire plus importantes, _eux_. Ils recevaient des brûlures plus impressionnantes, _eux_. Une maigre cicatrice comme la sienne, ne pouvait pas faire le poids.

- Papa ? osait-il toujours

- Hum ? répondait toujours won père avec cet air continuellement absent

- D'où vient ma cicatrice, là ?

Et la porte d'entrée, claquée. Toujours. Certaines fois, elle se brisait sous le choc trop violant. Parfois, la maisonnée entière tremblait. À d'autres moments, le souffle d'air faisait vaciller les flemmes et ces dernières s'éteignaient. Hiccup restait assis, à table, dans le noir total, délaissant son repas, pour frotter d'un air absent la marque sur le bas de son visage.

Le mystère sur sa vie l'encerclait toujours.

Adulte, il gagna le respect des siens. Enfin. Il conquiert le cœur de la demoiselle qu'il aimait, et son meilleur ami passait sa vie à ses côtés. La glace entre lui et son père fondait, _enfin_. Moins de cachoteries, moins de froid. C'est ce que Hiccup aurait voulu y croire.

- Papa ?

- Oui fiston ?

- Comment je l'ai eu ? Dis-le-moi, s'il te plaît...

Stoïk fronçait un peu les sourcils, avant de soupirer, une tristesse passagère voilant son regard.

- Ce n'est pas important.

- Pour moi, si ... Papa...

- Crois-moi fils ... Ce n'est pas important.

Et le chef viking retournait s'occuper de la commande d'un des villageois.  
L'homme roux voyait bien le regard déçu et la mélancolie soudaine le prendre. Malheureusement, raconter cette histoire, se souvenir de ce passé, était bien trop douloureux. Un déchirement.

Sans oublier que son fils avait déjà d'autre problème avec sa jambe. Le trait blanc n'était rien comparait à la perte de son membre.

Hiccup s'est donc résolu à ne jamais connaître l'histoire, se drapant dans une partie de sa vie sans souvenir.

Souvent, il s'imaginait que c'était durant ses premiers pas, sous les regards attendris mais vigilants de ses parents, sous les yeux verts de sa mère. Lorsque l'incertitude le frapper durement, il osait penser que cette cicatrice, était le dernier souvenir que sa mère lui eut laissé, pour le défendre des dragons, avant qu'elle soit emmenée et dévorée.

Alors, il la touchait souvent, surtout lorsqu'il parlait de sa mère à Toothless. Hiccup ne savait rien d'elle, autre par les souvenirs évoqué des Vikings de son village. De Gobber essentiellement. Stoïk ayant trop de peines à évoquer son amour perdu.

Son dragon l'écoutait attentivement, couché contre lui, le protégeant du soleil ou de la pluie de son aile, et l'enserrant sur ses écailles de sa queue. Et lorsque son humain le paraissait trop triste, Toothless l'enthousiasmait à grands coups de langue. Il n'aimait pas savoir son ami si affligé. La séance de lavage à la salive finit, cela se poursuivait par une petite séance de vol dans les airs, au-dessus des nuages à la découverte de nouveaux archipels, continents ainsi que de nouvelles races de dragons.

Jamais ... Jamais Hiccup n'a pu penser que ces suppositions comportaient du vrai sur l'origine de sa cicatrice.

Pas avant que le magnifique CloudJumper n'atterrisse en face de lui et qu'il l'observe de haut en bas, jusqu'à fixer cette cicatrice. Cette marque de peau lacérée, blanche et presque invisible désormais. Le dragon à la peau abricot passer l'une de ses serres sur la peau raffermit, sans pour autant la toucher.

- Il t'a trouvé ton berceau et te regardait d'une manière attendrie. Tes pleures ont dû l'attirer à toi pour qu'ils s'introduisent chez nous. Il t'a bercé, t'a calmé. La tendresse qui émanait de lui, confirmait ce que je pensais ; les dragons étaient bels et bien des créatures douces, douées d'une âme tendre. expliquait Valka en les observant tous les deux, tout en cajolant Toothless, Tu jouais avec ses serres alors qu'il te caressait le visage. Mais le berceau a alors bougé, et sa griffe t'a coupée sous le menton, te faisant éclater en sanglots. Il a cherché à te réconforter une nouvelle fois. C'est à ce moment-là que je suis intervenue. J'ai cru ... J'ai cru qu'il finirait tout de même par t'emmener comme ils nous volaient nos autres vives. Tu étais tout pour moi, après tout, Hiccup. Tu es venu avant l'heure, trop frêle et trop fragile. Tu avais réussi à survivre à ton premier hiver ! Imaginer te voir disparaître dans les sillages des dragons m'a terrifiée sur le coup. Cela aurait été trop injuste. Tu t'es révélé être un combattant en naissant plus tôt et en survivant à l'hiver ardu qui suivit et tu devais disparaître comme cela ? Enlevé par les créatures qui nous attaquaient chaque nuit ? Ma venue l'a désintéressé de toi. Jumper a compris que j'étais ta mère, il l'a senti et s'est excusé, comme il s'excuse face à toi aujourd'hui. C'est ainsi que mes doutes envers les dragons se sont entièrement confirmés ; c'était bel et bien des créatures douées d'intelligence et de conscience, douces, presque humaines. J'allais le toucher, lorsque ton père est arrivé pour nous sauver. J'ai empêché Jumper de vous faire du mal. Il m'a emmené avec lui, car les coups de hache de ton père étaient aussi dans ma direction. Il a voulu me protéger, même si c'était m'éloigner de toi. J'ai voulu venir te récupérer. Mais tu étais trop jeune. Même si les dragons prennent soin de leurs dragonneaux, tout aurait pu t'arriver. Et puis, j'aurais détruit ton père. J'ai préféré rester loin de vous pour vous protéger. Et après tout ce que j'ai vécu auprès des dragons de cette île, auprès de Jumper, je ne pouvais plus me résoudre à retourner dans mon village natal où les habitants tuaient les dragons, non plus pour se défendre, mais pour la gloire ...

Hiccup n'écoutait plus vraiment. Il prenait bien en compte les mots de sa mère. Mais il restait concentré sur les yeux du dragon face à lui. Le Viking était sûr qu'il pleurait, triste de cette excoriation sur son menton. Il y lisait la lamentation du saurien orangé.

Mais Hiccup ne lui en voulait pas. Il en était incapable.

Parce que, aujourd'hui, il comprenait. Un peu mieux. Il se sentait même... soulagé que ce soit l'une de ces créatures ailées qui le griffa dans sa prime jeunesse.

- Tu as été mon premier lien avec les dragons ! souffla-t-il avec une incontestable reconnaissance

Car peut-être que, sans cette cicatrice, rien n'aurait été pareil. Sans cette histoire-ci, tout aurait pu être différent.

Hiccup posa donc délicatement sa main sur la patte griffue de Jumper, et le força à l'apposer sur cette empreinte ivoire, pour la retracer, avec toute la délicatesse dont dragons et vikings pouvaient faire preuve.

Il était celui qui chuchotait à l'oreille des dragons après tout. Il était celui qui pouvait réunir en paix les deux races. Cela n'aurait pu être possible sans Jumper. Hiccup le savait. Il le sentait.

Même si ce fut avec Toothless que tout s'engrena pour le mieux, c'était bel et bien Jumper qui avait pu lui donner un lien unique. Un lien qui le reliait à sa mère, mais aussi, aux dragons.

- Merci.

Jumper, roucoula.

* * *

- **E N D **-

* * *

Je ne suis pas une demoiselle qui court après les reviews.

Toutefois, j'aime recevoir les critiques, positives et négatives savoir ce qui était bien, ce qui aurait pu être amélioré, ce qui serait à rajouter, etc. … me fait toujours un grand plaisir !

En espérant que vous avez appréciez,

À bientôt,

Nelly.

**Prochainement** : Voix.

* * *

Correction faite le **25/07/2014**. Remerciment à Harley , kuro-noctura et Toothless -xXx- Hiccup.


End file.
